<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guard My Body (With Your Body) by DramaticGarbage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601758">Guard My Body (With Your Body)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage'>DramaticGarbage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creativitwins, M/M, Rosleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy, a famous celebrity, asks his manager Remus to find him a bodyguard for his upcoming international tour... And it turns out Remus has a brother who may be just what the situation needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guard My Body (With Your Body)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus sighed as he shut the large front door behind him, turning to see Remy standing in another doorway, watching. He let out a long-suffering sigh as he watched his celebrity client - one he also rather unfortunately called his friend, pull out his phone and start texting idly. </p><p>“Oh my god, Rem. This is serious, how many times have I had to come by at 2 in the morning and scare some horny rando out of your house? You can’t keep doing this.” He lamented, walking further into the house and plopping himself down on the couch, starting to play with the realistic-looking plastic mace he kept in his trunk.. Specifically for this exact situation.</p><p>“Hmm.. I mean this can’t be more than the fifth time?” Remy shrugged, still on his phone. </p><p>He sighed once again. “God, you’re exhausting.”</p><p>“You know you love me, I keep your life interesting.” Remy looked up, smirking at his manager. </p><p>“Oh, because I need the help.” </p><p>“Obviously.” Remy looked him over, a little too slowly and deliberately, making Remus blush ever so slightly. </p><p>But he quickly shook his head. “…don’t you try and distract me. This is a serious thing, Rem. We’re leaving for your European tour, and i’m not bringing this Halloween prop with me.” </p><p>He rolled his eyes and considered for a moment. “Fine. …get me a bodyguard.” </p><p>“A <em>bodyguard</em>? …You want a <em>bodyguard</em>. To take to <em>Europe</em>.” </p><p>“Yep.” </p><p>“On the tour that we’re leaving on in..” He checked his phone for the time. “…3 days, 7 hours, and 14 minutes.” </p><p>“That’s the one.” </p><p>“And you expect me to find you a bodyguard who can just go to Europe. For a month. With basically no notice.” </p><p>“Yep.” </p><p>“….god, I hate you. Go back to bed, you <em>colossal</em> pain in my ass.” Remus grabbed his prop weapon and headed for the door, already scrolling through his contacts. </p><p>“Toodles, Babes!” Remy waved, turning around and heading for his bedroom. </p><p>Remy didn’t hear from Remus until got a phone call from his manager the morning of the flight, him having been lounging around his house until the car would be sent to pick him up. </p><p>“Ree, baby. Talk to me.” Remy drawled, dramatically draped on his couch. </p><p>“I got you a bodyguard. And… It’s my twin. You get my brother.” Came Remus’s voice. </p><p>“…Your twin? Why? …Can he even protect me?” Remy asked, his eyebrow arching high. </p><p>“A - because you gave me no time to find someone, and B - what the hell does that mean?” </p><p>“You’re about the same size as me, you damn twink. How is that supposed to work?”</p><p>“First of all, fuck you. He’s my fraternal twin, you ass. He got all the recessive meathead genes.” Remus added, his tone clearly exasperated. </p><p>“Fine, whatever. ..But he’s qualified? Enough?” Remy asked. </p><p>“…I mean, he’s big and strong.. He did like, wrestling in college and stuff. And he speaks Spanish.” </p><p>“…you got me a college wrestler who speaks… <em>We’re going to France</em>!” </p><p>“You gave me 3 days! So you can say <em>hola</em> to your damn bodyguard. See you this afternoon.” The tone in his voice was very clearly exasperated, and the line went dead before Remy could respond. </p><p>Remy rolled his eyes… His manager was going to get him killed. </p><p>He finished getting himself packed up, ready when the car arrived and attendants came to his door to collect his bags. He was prepared to go, ready for a few solid days of work and then traveling around the country, meeting cute boys.. Getting his favorite kind of cardio in.. He had this all figured out. </p><p>…Until he got through security and met up with Remus. </p><p>“There you are. God, I was half sure you would be late.” Remus said, crossing his arms. </p><p>“You had people pick me up, how was I supposed to mess that up?” Remy responded, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>His manager responded, completely deadpan. “You’re talented like that.” </p><p>But Remy just waved him off. “Yeah, yeah. So, where is this guy?” </p><p>“Bathroom, should be back any second.” </p><p>“Great. I just can’t wait to meet Remus 2.” Remy rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Actually,” Came a deep voice from behind him, the source much higher up than he would have assumed. “It’s Roman.” </p><p>Remy spun around, finding himself looking at a chest rather than a face and having to force his gaze upward to meet his eyes. “….<em>h-hola.”</em> </p><p>Roman softly raised an eyebrow. “..Hola. ¿Hablas Español?” </p><p>Remy took a moment to catch his breath, having found himself staring at his new bodyguard. He and Remus were obviously brothers, the resemblance was undeniable. But.. It was like they took everything he already found attractive in his manager and dialed it up. He was tall, broad.. Built.. Those cheekbones.. He loved play flirting with Remus, but it was clear to them both that their relationship was platonic. But this one… Oh crap, he’d said something. </p><p>“Huh? What? Sorry, I.. Didn’t catch that.” Remy quickly stammered. </p><p>Remus had a sly look in his eye, watching his client. He turned to look up at his brother. “No, he doesn’t.” </p><p>“..Oh. Well, alright. Um, nice to meet you. I’m Roman.. And I guess I’ll be your bodyguard for the trip.” He explained, unnecessarily, as he shrugged and looked at Remy.</p><p>“Great. I’m.. Looking forward to it. Europe has plenty to see, plenty to do… And I can definitely think of a few particular things I’d just <em>love</em> to both <em>see</em> and <em>do</em>, now that we’ve had the pleasure of meeting.” Remy smirked, looking over Roman suggestively. </p><p>Despite him being the tallest in attendance, the comment and tone seemed to go right over his head. “Oh cool, I’m looking forward to it. I don’t know much of anything about Europe. I’ve never been. …I only have my passport because of a trip to Mexico last year. So, I’m glad that worked out.” Roman smiled, a very pretty and warm thing, showing off a perfect set of pearly whites.</p><p>Remy blinked a few times, as if he was unsure he had really just heard and witnessed what he had. People weren’t normally so immune to his charms.. He could at least pull a blush, if not more, from just about anyone. But Roman… It was like he missed everything he’d said entirely.</p><p>“…I’m sure we’ll have time to do plenty of exploring.” Was all he managed to muster in response before he turned to Remus, noting the smug expression on his manager’s face. </p><p>“Alright you two, there’s time to talk on the plane. We’re first class, we need to get a move on and get ourselves boarded. Let’s go.” Remus nodded them toward the gate, Roman turning to make sure Remy followed him before falling in line behind the two. </p><p>Remy wasn’t sure what he’d just gotten himself into, and he didn’t have much of a chance to interview his manager about it as they were now all going to be on a plane for the next dozen or so hours. He lucked out somewhat, as Roman dozed off after a few hours, and he was able to turn and whisper yell at Remus. </p><p>“What have you done?” </p><p>Remus was already smirking. “Whatever do you mean?” </p><p>“You know exactly what I mean! I’ve never seen anyone completely ignore me like that! I’ve made a half a dozen comments since we’ve been on board and he hasn’t reacted to one!” Remy fired back, his expression halfway between a pout and actual frustration. </p><p>“Exactly. Seeing as you can’t keep it in your pants, I finally found your match. My oblivious, oblivious brother.” His mouth spread into an even more triumphant smile, obviously feeling smug. </p><p>“Oh you underestimate me.. I’m going to climb him like a tree, just you watch! …Is he even gay?” </p><p>“First off, never say that to me about my brother again or I swear I will book your next show in the Siberian tundra. And second, that’s not my thing to discuss. Just give it up, I’m trying to keep you safe, not get you into my family.” Remus rolled his eyes, putting his headphones on and turning back to his show. Remy was tempted to try and keep it going… But after a glance it was clear that Remus was watching something disturbingly medical, and he wasn’t going to be looking that way again for anything. </p><p>Remy had the rest of the flight alone with his thoughts… And despite how much Roman continued to appear in them, he did his best to come up with a plan. He was going to see the rest of this man even if it killed him. Or, more realistically, even if it killed Remus.</p><p>Fortunately for Remy’s well-being, unfortunately for his other goals, it quickly became apparent that Remus had not been exaggerating. Every little comment and insinuation that Remy made went completely unnoticed by his new bodyguard. And every single time he tried again anyway, just to check and see if something else would get through that thick, gorgeous skill… Remus would shoot him another smug look. </p><p>…This was going to be a long tour.</p><p>By the third day, Remy was almost ready to give up. They were finally in his tour bus, Remus riding up with the driver, and the two of them alone in the main sitting area. Maybe he should try going about this a different way… Just.. talking.</p><p>Roman was seated in one of the larger chairs, looking down at his phone, while Remy was draped dramatically across the couch, looking… At Roman.</p><p>“So… You ever done bodyguard stuff before?” Remy asked, breaking the silence. </p><p>He glanced up, putting his phone down as he looked up at him. “…I mean, I guess not <em>technically</em>.” </p><p>The celebrity made a bit of a bemused face. “…So Remus really did hire you because you did college wrestling?” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Remus. My manager, your brother. He decided that you would be able to protect me because you did wrestling in college for a few years. And not to be a dick, but I have to assume that was a good few years ago.” Remy explained, still looking incredulous. </p><p>Roman arched an eyebrow exceptionally high, those gorgeous eyes searching Remy’s face like he was waiting for him to admit this was a joke. “…I.. I was in the military for six years. I specialized in RECON and surveillance. I.. You have to be kidding.” </p><p>Remy’s eyes were wide. “Wait, what? Really?” </p><p>“Yes, oh my god. He actually didn’t tell you? He <em>actually</em>only told you I did wrestling like ten years ago? …You <em>agreed</em> to hire me as your bodyguard and you thought that was my only qualification?” </p><p>“<em>Look</em>, he didn’t give me much of an option!” Remy fired back, cheeks darkening considerably as he gave his weak defense. </p><p>Roman could only look at him with incredulousness for a few more moments before he tipped his head back and began to laugh. A deep, rich laugh that only made Remy’s blush darken further. As embarrassed as that interaction made him feel… He had a feeling that that laugh was more than worth it.</p><p>It was that interaction that seemed to really redefine their relationship. Without either of them actually noticing, their dynamic changed from that moment forward. Remy had started talking to Roman more, asking him about his interactions, taking a genuine interest in his stories and the things he had to say. And Roman was actually able to relax a bit more around the person that he had to protect when they alone. Yes, he knew he had a reputation for being a bit of an oblivious person, but Remy was probably the least subtle man who’d ever lived. A few of those comments had just been too overt for even Roman to miss. But he was a professional, and he had just continued on as though he hadn’t noticed anything at all. </p><p>But once Remy had backed off on the constant flirting that Roman had been worried would be the entirety of the month he was going to have to work for him, he found that he actually liked him as a person. Remy shared things with him, as well as inviting him to share. Over the days that slowly bled into weeks, they actually were becoming rather close. </p><p>Roman was by his side every moment that he possibly could be, and always somewhat close by when he couldn’t be. This, of course, meant they went on shopping trips together, ate at fancy restaurants together, saw beautiful.. romantic sights together… There was also no denying that when Remy came off stage and caught sight of his bodyguard once more, he’d smile more genuinely than he had been the entirety of the time he’d been working. A smile that fully reached his eyes and lit them up. A smile that hit Roman right in the heart. </p><p>On the one hand, things had gotten a hell of a lot easier, as they were working together so much more easily and comfortably. But on the other, it was also much more complicated. Roman was still professional, and he knew Remy’s reputation. He’d noticed that since the trip began, the celebrity had actually not brought anyone back to the tour bus. That had been something Roman had fully expected to deal with, as well as something Remus had mentioned he’d have to handle if anyone refused to leave. </p><p>But it hadn’t happened. Remy spent his days taking Roman with him to see the sights, and some of his evenings and nights working.. They’d go back to the bus and they’d talk for a good while into the night until they’d notice the time and they realized that they had to get some sleep before they next day. Remy would retire to the top half of the bus where his room was, and Roman slept in the smaller room on the first floor. Unbeknownst to the other, they both also spent a good amount of this time reflecting.. Considering.. Wondering, about the other. </p><p>Roman, considering how much different Remy was than what everyone knew about him. Sure, he was a dramatic celebrity. He could be eccentric and over the top, he seemed to do whatever he liked whenever he liked.. But he was also kind. He cared. He listened. As much as he and Remus bickered, they did it like friends. They looked out for each other. If Roman or Remus ever needed anything, Remy would make it happen. Generally without either of them ever even mentioning it. </p><p>Remy, appreciating how… Just how good Roman was. He’d shown multiple times that he was a good bodyguard, he’d only had to step in to actually prevent issues a couple of times, as normally just his intimidating presence was enough to keep Remy safe. But more than that.. Roman was just good, overall. He was sweet, funny.. Once he’d gotten him to be a little less professional and somewhat stoic all the time, he’d really gotten him to open up and talk to him about himself. Learning about things he enjoyed, things that made him happy. Committing them to memory. </p><p>But sooner than they realized, the month had come to an end. It was a bit of a shock when Remus let them both know their itinerary for their trip home, it hitting them all at once that suddenly this was all over. They’d shared something of a shocked gaze with one another, staring into each other’s eyes for a long moment. </p><p>The flight home was a bit of a quiet reflection, the three of them sitting on the plane up in first class. They arrived back home, Roman carrying most of the carryon bags off the plane, and then leading their little group over to wait for the rest of the bags at baggage claim. </p><p>With Roman standing a bit further away, him much more suited to collecting the bags from the belt than the smaller two, Remus and Remy had a moment to speak somewhat privately again. </p><p>All it took was a look from Remy for Remus to fondly roll his eyes and sigh, crossing his arms. “…Do what you’re going to do, but you better watch yourself, Rem.” </p><p>“…Watch myself? What for?” Remy asked, looking back at him. </p><p>“Because the first thing I’m doing when I get home is going out and replacing that prop mace with a real one, and you better hope you don’t give me a reason.” Remus smirked, then stepped away to call their car. </p><p>Remy went back to watching Roman, him easily collecting their bags and then moving to rejoin him. </p><p>“Hey, I think I got them all.” He said, rolling the small armada of bags over to him. </p><p>“Perf. Thanks, Ro.” Remy smiled, making Roman’s heart do that little flip. </p><p>They shared another staring match, just looking at one another. Remy finally let out an exhale and grabbed his carry on from the pile, starting to look through it and avoid Roman’s eyes. </p><p>“So, I guess this is sort’ve a good news/bad news type deal now, huh?” Remy said casually, still looking down. </p><p>“Oh yeah? How so?” Roman asked, watching him curiously. </p><p>“Well.. Bad news, I guess your services are no longer required.” Remy said, glancing up to see Roman’s face fall just a bit. But then he slowly pulled something out of his bag, something square and wrapped in paper. He held it out to Roman, who took it curiously, and after a nod of encouragement from Remy, began to unwrap it. </p><p>Once he’d removed the paper, he’d found himself holding a glass box with gorgeous red rose preserved within, the edges of the petals accented with shining gold. Roman’s eyes widened, his cheeks darkening as he looked back to Remy. </p><p>“Good news, though. …Maybe now that you aren’t working for me.. You’d be up to go out on a date?” Remy asked, an unfamiliar vulnerability in his tone and expression. </p><p>Roman just smiled, reaching out with his free hand to pull Remy into a hug. “…I’d love to.”</p><p>—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>